


Feels so good

by raindropbanana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Masturbation, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindropbanana/pseuds/raindropbanana
Summary: While at a diplomatic meeting, Lance is cursed to jerk off randomly when intense waves of heat hit, no matter where he’s at or what he’s doing.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Lance loved to touch himself. Ever since that magical day in 7th grade when he had tried to clean himself in the shower a little too sensually, masturbation had become one of his favorite pastimes. Making himself feel good with nothing other than lotion, some tissues and his right hand? Sign him up! There was nothing quite like the feeling of an orgasm, especially the way Lance experienced them. Lance’s orgasms were like traveling to a different reality (he would know). They made stars burst behind his eyelids, his body seize and his mouth pant for what felt like hours. His orgasms made his eyes roll into the back of his head. They made him feel incredible. Cum dripping down his fist, fucking his cock, already wet with an abundance of pre cum. They were otherworldly. 

He knew how other people got off, how they came. He had access to porn. It was definitely harder to find it in space but he had ways. The castle’s library had some interesting books stored in the far corners. God knows who’s used those before. He liked to imagine no one had, the idea of Coran, a man he saw as his own uncle, whacking one out to the same porn he did made his dick shrivel into himself. So he ignored these thoughts, instead getting lost in his fantasies over pages of Altean erotica. 

After middle school, Lance had begun to branch out into newer ways to let off some steam. He befriended seniors in high school who hooked him up with toys. From fleshlights to anal beads to flavored lube, Lance had a wide variety of options for his self love sessions. Being flung into space, unfortunately, meant that those were no longer an option. All he had with him when Blue had been found was a small pack of lube in his left jacket pocket (he always wanted to be prepared, you never know). That packet had long since been used, but his stash of “face creams” that his teammates teased him about had many uses, and the abundance of them was not just for laughs. And although he might no longer have his toys or porn, he has his hand. And his library books. And his imagination. Especially about what a certain mullet headed boy does after hours like him. So he’s been good. It’s been good. Being a paladin fighting a space war definitely hasn’t been easy, though. And although he is now an adult. Lance is a teenage boy still, at 18, with hormones running through his body. He longs to return to Earth sometimes, solely to use his now legal age and stock up on supplies. Masturbating feels amazing and if it means that he can do it whenever he’s free, then so be it. After a long day of fighting galra, Lance will sneak back into his room and shove a hand down his pants. He’ll go until he has nothing left to give. After dinner, instead of training like Keith, Lance goes to the shower and jerks off furiously. Before breakfast, right after waking up, Lance will grab his pillow and hump away, eyes closed in ecstasy. Anything to make himself cum. Because it feels so fucking good. 

But now he can’t physically stop. He has no more control. It all started a couple of days ago. They were on a mission, trying to scout out a new planet to join the coalition. Just that morning, Lance had woken up, stuck a hand down his boxers and went to town. He could still feel his body tingling with the remnants of his orgasms. He blushed slightly at the memory, eyes dazing off.

“What the fuck, Lance? We’re literally trying to get these people on our side, eye fucking their queen isn’t going to help.” Keith snapped quietly, swatting him on the arm from where they sat at the long table in the meeting hall. 

“What? Keith I literally don’t give two shits about their queen I just want to go back to the castle.” Lance rolled his eyes, turning his attention to the Queen and her court, who was discussing some boring political stuff with Allura. 

“The fuck was that look for then? You looked two seconds away from jizzing in your pants.” 

Lance’s cock gave an interested twitch at the idea of doing just that, especially in front of Keith. 

“Trust me, mullet you don’t want to know what I was thinking about. Probably too perverted for your virgin ass.”

“Virgin? Me, a virgin? Lance do you have any clue what I do during our breaks? Why do you think I always leave right after dinner, huh? Do you-“

“Can you two please stop with the foreplay I’m literally right here.” Pidge whispered, elbowing Keith who sat beside her. “I’m pretty sure the whole table can hear about Keith’s sex life and I can assure you none of us need to know.”

The queen, who had been wrapped up in a story Allura was animatedly telling, turned her gaze towards Lance, noticing his flushed cheeks, tense posture and slight sheen of sweat. Her people had a sense that allowed them to sense others arousal. It came in handy for mating season, where others could tell who was interested in breeding or not without engaging in a lengthy conversation beforehand. And the blue boy who sat by the other paladins had an alarming rate of arousal. It was quite possibly one of the strongest she had ever seen before. She tapped her nails against the table, no longer interested in what the princess had been discussing. 

“Excuse me, Voltron, but it appears that someone here has an alarming amount of arousal right now and it seems to be distracting me.” The queen turned her gaze towards Lance, who’s mouth dropped open in shock. “Blue paladin, I grant thee a spell that has helped my people many a time before to cure them of this feeling.” With that, she reached out and pressed her thumb to his forehead, channeling energy towards the boy. “There. In a weeks time you’ll be back to normal.”

Lance’s face, which had already been a cherry red, became a deep maroon as he felt his cock stiffen in his flight suit. It was insanely painful and he couldn’t help but whimper as it rubbed against the friction. He was cursed with excess precum, and he could already feel it spilling down his erection. 

“W-wh-wha-“ Lance stammered, his eyes wide. 

Keith lept up, bayard transformed and pointed at the Queen, the others less quick but still concerned. “What the FUCK did you do to him??” He screamed, ready to go in for the kill. 

The queen simply smiled. “The blue paladin, Lance, I believe you call him, has been granted a spell that will alleviate his horniness, I believe you Earthlings call it. Being horny is quite painful, no? Especially for those with a phallus. Lance, for one week, will experience random spells of intense arousal, during which he must take care of his erection, or the blood will rush to his cock and no where else, and kill him. “


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank so much for the support! Any comments are appreciated. :)

The team stared in disbelief. 

“Take it back right now!” Shiro spat, shaking with anger “That is highly inappropriate and disrespectful.” Allura nodded alongside him, face red and hands twitching. 

The queen shrugged and sighed. “Nothing I can do about it now. Now, Lance, I see you’re hard. If you don’t cum in approximately 5 minutes, you’ll die. After this week is over, you’ll have cum so many times that your body will be finally calm and the hormones that you had been facing will have finally settled. Consider this a thank you gift for allowing us to partner with Voltron in this coalition. You are dismissed.” She and her court turned and left, ushering the team out of the room and back towards their rooms where they would be staying that night before departing in the morning. 

Lance, sweating profusely now, with shaking hands, left out a meek “help...” before collapsing to the floor, rutting against his hand. 

The team gasped, turning away. “Lance. Please go to your room. You have to take care of it, ok? I understand this is embarrassing but this is a life or death situation. The queen said it could kill you-“ Keith choked on his words, understanding the gravity of the situation. 

Lance shook his head quickly, unzipping his suit “H-have to cum... have to cum now I need to feel good please let me touch myself I’m so sorry I’m so sorry please...” He pulled his cock out, jacking himself off as fast as he could, tears rolling down his face. The team ran off to their own rooms, desperately trying to give the boy some privacy. Keith and Hunk stayed, feeling the need to comfort Lance, who was full on sobbing now as he fucked his fist in front of his friends. 

“Oh fuuuuuck that feels amazing it’s so good I love it I love touching myself” Lance cried out, seizing on the floor as his penis wept, throbbing in his hand. 

Keith took off his jacket, placing it on top of where Lances hand met his cock, aggressively pumping, to give him some modesty. It did nothing to Lance, who continued publicly masturbating under the red jacket, pre smearing the inside. 

“Aaahhhh, oh oh f-fuck oh yes god fuck uh it feels so good I love it please please” His hiccups from crying turned into moans, moving faster under Keith’s jacket, which now had a noticeable stain seeping through. That was enough for Hunk, who stumbled and all but ran off. Keith knelt down to Lance. 

“Hey, hey, I know you can’t stop but we need to get you to your room, ok? Can you stand up for me?”

Lance looked up at him, his face covered in tears, with flushed cheeks and an open mouth, panting. “O-okay I can try but Keith please don’t make me stop please ah I can- ahhh oh fuck fuckkkk...” 

He threw his head back and stumbled to his feet, his hand still moving. Keith grabbed one arm and began a slow walk towards their bedrooms. Every few seconds, Lance would let out a whimper, or a little pre would splash on the tile below. Listen, Keith was trying reallllly hard to just ignore the whole situation, he knew his friend was in pain and that this was serious, but as hard as he tried, the sounds Lance was breathing into his ears slowly started to affect his own cock, filling up nicely below. He desperately shifted his hips so Lance wouldn’t feel it as they walked. Just as they were about five feet from Lance’s room, where he would finally get some privacy, Lance began to shake violently and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. 

“Oh fuck oh fuck Keith it feels so good I have to cum please don’t look I’m so sorry ahhhhhhh FUCK,” and with that, Lance’s cock pulsed three times and then spurted out several pumps on cum, all over Keith’s shoes and onto the floor below the two. 

“Oh.. Ah.. ahhhhhh...” and with that, Lance collapsed, right at Keith’s feet, in his puddle of cum, his soft cock still hanging out, twitching pathetically with any remaining cum that hadn’t been released.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This is my first published work so if you guys like it i’ll continue. Maybe another chapter or two?


End file.
